


Volte-face

by Baekedbuns, eternalfandomlife (Eggsoo93112)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hopefully some good smut, Kyungsoo is bad at feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekedbuns/pseuds/Baekedbuns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsoo93112/pseuds/eternalfandomlife
Summary: When Do Kyungsoo, law student extraordinaire, and the resident winner of "Best Resting Bitch Face" title is forced to take a sociology class, where the Teaching assistant Byun Baekhyun and the resident winner of "Most likely to charm your pants off" title draws him into an impromptu battle of wits, shit hits the fan (and sparks fly).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> So this is like a foreword to the actual fic, which is still in the works. We kinda don't know when the next part will be up? Hopefully it wont take too long. Its gonna be a chaptered fic (because there is no curtailing the word vomit, the struggle is real). 
> 
> Both of us are HUUUGE hoes for anything thats exo and we had to channel it somewhere, so what better way? Really, this fic is literally our baby so we'll try our best!

_Volte-face:_

_an abrupt and complete reversal of attitude, opinion, or position._

 

Kyungsoo hated rains. Especially when he was on his badass bike, trying to look badass. Granted, the big bag of groceries wasn't helping with the attempted badassery.The bike, though great for speed and to shove it in the faces of people who called him "cute", "squishy" and "oh so adorable" (his self proclaimed best friends and roommates - Chanyeol and Jongdae), was not rain friendly. It did not help that all he wanted to do was to go home and plop himself onto his bed( his one true love) and sleep till the end of time. He, however, did not have the luxury to do so, because:

a) Chanyeol was a world class hoe and it was a weekend, not to mention his last day of freedom before college started. This meant, there would be a lot of unmentionable, frankly alarming (bordering on obscene) noises coming out of his room, ft. flavour of the night (it changed every night - refer: HOE).

b) Jongdae was an incorrigible troll who delighted in the discomfort of others. He was probably waiting for Kyungsoo to return so that he could give him a blow by blow (pun definitely intended) account of whatever kinky shit Chanyeol was upto, resulting in said obscene noises.

c) Kim Jongin (their younger roommate and an innocent untainted soul, probably cursing the day he signed the lease agreement), Kyungsoo's favourite roommate, and quite frankly, his favourite person, had begged him for food, complete with puppy eyes and a pout. Which was why Kyungsoo was out in rain in the first place, shopping for groceries. Damn those puppy eyes. He wouldn't have been able to sleep peacefully, knowing Jongin was hungry and whining. Kyungsoo hated having a soft spot for the brat sometimes.

So, yeah, Kyungsoo's life knew no peace. Moreover, college started the next day and he had to be there early for the sociology class, which he had been bullied into taking, by his torts professor for "expansion of his understanding of human behavior" (read: extra credit). To say the least, he was not looking forward to it. Sociology was right up there with Chanyeol's sex life on the list of things Kyungsoo wanted nothing to do with. 

He arrived right as the elevator maintainance guy walked out, muttering that it was too late and too dark for him to fix anything. Kyungsoo inferred three things from that statement.

1\. The elevator was not working.

2\. Kyungsoo had to climb five flights of stairs. 

3.Kyungsoo absolutely did not want to climb five flights of stairs. 

 Yay life.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare of a first day.

 


	2. Prima facie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prima facie: based on the first impression; accepted as correct until proven otherwise.

Kyungsoo was rudely woken up by Jongdae  humming a tune loudly as he flitted through the apartment, and Kyungsoo scowled because  _how dare he._ Not only did he have the audacity to blast his throat at the ass crack of dawn, he actually sounded amazing, the lucky bastard. The only sounds Kyungsoo could produce in the morning were unintelligible growls _._

               Breakfast was the usual loud affair. Jongin whined and pouted his way to chocolate drizzled pancakes and of course, Jongdae and Chanyeol, like the bloodhounds they were, sniffed out the food and soon the kitchen was filled with gasps of  _Traitor, you never make them for us._ Kyungsoo responded with a death glare that would have made lesser men piss in their pants. Jongdae and Chanyeol however continued to yell about favouritism and  _Kyungsoo_ ,  _You broke all your promises to us and you don’t love us anymore,_ and Chanyeol was performing a terrible rendition of the  _Gwiyomi_ song (Kyungsoo could feel the chocolate pancakes coming right back up. How Chanyeol thought his pathetic attempt at aegyo would work, he would never understand)

        Chanyeol was interrupted in the third verse of the song by a very hard, well aimed kick to his shin. Kyungsoo might not look it, but he was the strongest among the lot (not that it counted, because Chanyeol was a flat assed giraffe with more limbs than grace, and Jongdae could inflict damage with his voice alone, without having to resort to physical violence. Jongin was a child) “So much anger in one tiny body. What crawled up your ass and died today, Soo?” Jongdae asked Kyungsoo, ignoring the dramatic howls of pain that were coming from Chanyeol.

“Call me that one more time and I’ll poison you, and you won’t even know”, Kyungsoo said flatly, his poker face on. "Ooh Jongdae, you should be shaking in your boots. Also, _Soo_ , make us pancakes" Chanyeol quipped, his mouth stretching into the manic grin which made Kyungsoo want to knock all of his hundred teeth out. Ignoring Chanyeol like he usually did, he declared “If you guys are done being annoying, I have to leave. Got a class to fail.” If one counted getting Bs as failing.

“But your classes don’t start till noon.” Jongin looked up from his plate with an expression that screamed  _Hyung, are you really leaving me alone with these idiots?_

Kyungsoo smirked at Jongin's obvious discontent, and called out as he was heading out of the apartment "Sociology, Nini. Later!"

 Kyungsoo shut the door to choruses of  _Bye, hyung_ (Jongin) and  _Hey! We want nicknames too!_ (Morons)

The classroom was buzzing with noise and already full, save a few seats in the front rows, when Kyungsoo entered.  _Great._ Front row seats to a class he couldn't care less about. He slumped down on the farthest seat from the podium he could find and put his head down. Sleep deprivation sucked. (Kyungsoo had been suckered into making dinner for Jongin, and then completing his assignment which he had been pushing back for far too long. Procrastination really did bite people in the ass)

There was a temporary pause in the buzz and Kyungsoo looked up to see a boy walk in, a tardy student from the looks of it. Usually, Kyungsoo was not one to be easily affected by (or in this case, stare openly at) appearances, having known people like Jongin, and as much as he would hate to admit, Chanyeol and Jongdae, who were pretty gifted in the looks department. But he had to admit, this guy, whoever he was, was quite possibly one of the best looking people Kyungsoo had ever seen in real life. Black hair falling into his eyes, white shirt, stonewashed jeans and  _wow, that's a nice ass._

All eyes seemed to be on the hot boy -  _Stop calling him hot boy, god, you're so gay sometimes,_ his inner voice chimed. "Shut up, I wasn't talking to you" Kyungsoo shot back, and realized belatedly that he had spoken out loud. 

_Shit._

"Excuse me?" The boy was looking down at Kyungsoo with an expression that suggested that he was suppressing amusement. Ah damn, this guy made even the podium look good- wait, what?  _Jesus._ This guy was the professor?

The guy spoke cheerily into the mic "Good morning!! I'm Byun Baekhyun, your teacher's assistant for this class! Unfortunately, the professor's flight was delayed and he asked me to take over for today. You know, ease you in and all that jazz." There was a collective sigh of relief when the dude-  _Baekhyun_ \- made his announcement, at which he grinned, although, Kyungsoo recognised the evil glint in his eyes (the same one Jongdae got before he regaled kyungsoo with graphic, disturbing details of his hook-ups)

"Of course, that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, or let you guys slack off." Collective groans of disappointment ensued. "Oh, shush, it'll be fun.” He ploughed on, "I’m going pair you all up into random teams of two. Observe your partner from where you are sitting. Evaluate their appearance- what they are wearing, their posture, how they hold their iPads or tablets, their gestures- and form an opinion. Note it down. And yes, I'm aware that this sounds vaguely stalkerish, but know this- if I see anything even remotely suggestive, I'll kick your ass. Keep it classy, people." Okay, officially the weirdest class Kyungsoo has ever been in,  _including_  the time in a Civil Law lecture where they had been discussing sexual harassment cases. There had been a six foot screen of a dick. In the court.  _Good times._

Baekhyun continued "Once you have made a note of your evaluations, I want you to approach your partner and strike a conversation for at least fifteen minutes. I don't care what you talk about, it has to be for fifteen minutes. Come back and record your conversation, and then do a revised evaluation, along with the impression you formed during the conversation. Compare your results with your first recording. Has your opinion changed? How has it changed? What do you think are the reasons for the differences? Was your first impression of the person right? Was it wrong? If so, are you able to admit that on paper? Record everything. Submit your observations to me when you're done. Chop, chop, people! Get going!" Was this dude on crack? Did he persist on a diet of energy drinks? Who the hell sounded this chirpy  _this early in the morning_?

As Baekhyun called out the names of people who were being paired up, Kyungsoo slumped into his seat, not having expected this subject to be so weird. No, Kyungsoo wasn't interested in talking to people, thank you very much. Why couldn't he have chosen a normal class? One that didn't force people to socialize? Or one that had a less good looking TA, one that did not call out his name and look at him expectantly- wait, what? Kyungsoo directed his usual wide eyed stare at Baekhyun, who stated "Since your assigned partner is absent, you may choose whomever you want, just let me know." _Of course his assigned partner bailed, this was an insane class_. Kyungsoo sighed, looking at Baekhyun give everyone a subtle wink and hop off the podium-  _you might as well choose him to be your partner, you clearly aren't able to take your eyes off him_ \- his snarky subconscious spoke up. Well, he had said anyone in the class would do. Smirking, Kyungsoo grabbed his notepad. 

This was going to be fun. 

As Kyungsoo recorded his observations, Baekhyun flitted through the classroom, stopping to talk to the students here and there, with a practised, charming smile, eliciting laughter from the class. He walked with the air of a person who knew he was good looking, as Kyungsoo saw from his interactions, and used that knowledge to his advantage shamelessly. 

Engrossed in recording his observations, Kyungsoo was suddenly struck by the suffocating silence enveloping the class, and looked up- only to be met with twinkling eyes, and the same charming smile. "You know, you need make observations  _while or after_   looking at the person you've chosen, not before." Baekhyun remarked smoothly. 

"How do you know I haven't?" Kyungsoo retorted, and wondered if he was going to get into trouble. Screw it, he didn't care anymore. 

"Because I haven’t seen you observing any student. In fact, the only person I’ve seen you spare a glance at, is me" shot Baekhyun, clearly enjoying this. 

"Well, that might be because I _did_ chose you to evaluate. Not that you're, you know, distracting students by stopping to chat, when they're actually supposed to be working." A tiny rat could have farted, and people could have heard it, in the silence that greeted Kyungsoo's statement. Shit, had the whole class been listening in? 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to apologise, and looked back at Baekhyun, who was now grinning, his mouth a weird rectangle shape. It shouldn't have looked so  _cute. "_ You chose to evaluate me? Out of the seventy odd people in this class? Too shy to make friends?" 

Thank goodness Kyungsoo hadn't apologised "Couldn't be bothered to make friends, no offence to anyone. And you were right there, easier to evaluate you." He drawled, shrugging nonchalantly. 

"Careful now, you're verging on asshole territory. You don't seem very interested in this subject, going by the minimum effort you're expending. You sure you want to be here?" Baekhyun taunted. 

Kyungsoo was tempted to blurt out the truth. " _No, I don't want to be here but my stupid law course needs this subject, so here I am, but I obviously cannot say that out loud and risk losing a grade."_ Someone gasped. Oh, he  _had_ blurted out the truth. Shit. Sleep deprivation was obviously screwing with his head. Never again. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened for a moment. Then he smirked. The evil, calculating glint was back in his eyes again. "Interesting. So you are basically telling me you're not even a little bit curious about the subject." 

Kyungsoo hesitated for a second. Then, shook his head.  "Beyond the part where it gets me extra credit, not really." 

"I thought so" Baekhyun muttered. Then, with the smile back in place, he asked "Would you mind sharing what you've recorded with me? I need to make sure it's not subpar, because, you know,  _you can't be bothered."_

Kyungsoo stiffened. This asshole was insinuating that he would submit less than perfect work (with good reason, but as a person with immeasurably high standards, Kyungsoo was insulted) Challenge fucking accepted. "Be my guest" he slided his notes over to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked at his notes, and smiled. "Bullet points. How very fastidious of you." When he got no response, he continued reading and suddenly chimed "So you think I'm good looking?" with a cocky, smug expression that Kyungsoo wanted to wipe off. With a brick. 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "You're either blind or suffering extreme self esteem issues if you don't know" he said as he motioned for Baekhyun to continue reading. Someone in the class let out a slow whistle, and Baekhyun suddenly seemed to realise that they had an audience, and suddenly announced "You guys have only twenty minutes left. I suggest you carry on with your respective assignments, this counts for a grade, you know."  _What?_  And this asshole couldn't have mentioned that earlier? 

Baekhyun did not make any further quips while reading furthur , which surprised Kyungsoo, because not only did Baekhyun seem like a person who couldn't shut up unless he'd been gagged and bound (not that he was imagining Baekhyun gagged and bound, of course not) but also because he'd not exactly been polite. 

 

_Do Kyungsoo_

_SOCIOLOGY ASSIGNMENT- Class 1_

_Byun Baekhyun- First observations_

  * _Good looking, aware of said good looks._
  * _Seems to need to punctuate every silence with unnecessary chatter._
  * _Self assured, overconfident and brash_
  * _Dresses like a student, behaves like a professor_
  * _Social (annoyingly so)_
  * _Has a practised smile that tends to look fake._
  * _Attention seeker_
  * _Probably funny, makes people laugh_
  * _Looks like the type to get you to confide your secrets in him, and then announce them to the world for entertainment._



 

 Baekhyun looked up from the notes, an amused expression on his face, and remarked drolly "Well done! You've been very.....thorough in recording your observations. So, now that we've had our fifteen minutes, I'm going to walk away, so you can make changes, without, you know, me  _distracting_ you". 

Kyungsoo smirked back "No thanks"-

"So you want me to distract you?" Baekhyun butted in obnoxiously. 

Kyungsoo ignored the jibe and continued "My opinion of you was as accurate as it could get. Except maybe for the fact that you are incredibly annoying when you talk, but you're probably going to dock points off my grade if I include that." 

"Possibly, yes" Baekhyun agreed, and even though he looked stern, his eyes seemed to laugh at Kyungsoo. He continued "I'm going to dock off points anyway if you don't expand on the observations in your report" and before Kyungsoo could say anything furthur, he walked away. Kyungsoo prided himself on not checking out Baekhyun's ass, even if it took an enormous amount of self control. 

The rest of the class passed by relatively uneventfully, and no one else approached him, for which Kyungsoo was thankful. He was not up for entertaining mindless small talk. He worked on his report, tried very hard not to stare at the offending blip on his radar, and as he made his way out of the classroom, he heard Baekhyun beside him, drawl almost mockingly "It was lovely meeting you. I'm looking forward to our next class together, Kyungsoo", before sauntering away. This time Kyungsoo checked out his ass. It was worth the self loathing that followed. 

Kyungsoo dragged his feet on his way to the cafe after what felt like a very long (and dare he say, very interesting) first day back at college. He was supposed to meet his roommates at their regular hangout spot, a small cafe (that supplied the americano that ran in kyungsoo's veins) owned by a hyung they all knew, Minseok. Kyungsoo liked Minsoek. Minsoek was nice, quiet, and did not pester Kyungsoo to talk to him, unlike Jongdae and Chanyeol, who seemed to have made kyungsoo's personal life their business, and were going to subject him to a thorough interrogation about his day, and would not stop at anything to get information out of him. He needed to tread carefully, and not let slip anything about a certain hot TA that might potentially come and bite him in the ass (Jongdae had his methods, but he could at least try). Anyway, what was it to them, if Kyungsoo thought Baekhyun's butt was the stuff dreams were made of? That he totally wanted to grab Baekhyun and have his way with him? 

_Fantastic. Channeling his thirsty inner hoe was of course what he intended to do on the first day back._ Kyungsoo's inner voice needed to work on toning down the sass. He walked into the cafe to find Chanyeol, Jongdae and Jongin at their regular table facing the counter and the door, accompanied by their friend Yixing, who worked part time at the cafe. Yixing was quite possibly one of the most enigmatic people Kyungsoo knew, his adorably blank face hiding a constantly working mind and incredibly sexy dancing skills. Chanyeol and jongdae were their usual loud selves, chatting Yixing up. Jongin, sitting across them with his back to the door, turned and gave a half hearted wave when Chanyeol shouted for Kyungsoo to join them. Spotting Minsoek, his favourite barista, gym buddy, and gay relationship counsellor wrapped into one cute albeit threatening package, lifted Kyungsoo's bleak mood a little bit. After stopping to talk to Minsoek and getting his drink (though not without being bullied for his choices- yes, he was aware that he was adding 4 sugars  _and_  vanilla creamer to his espresso, he was okay, he needed his sugar fix after the day he'd had, thank you very much, hyung) Kyungsoo sank into the chair beside Jongin, who perked up and mentioned wanting to talk to Kyungsoo about something "super important and cannot hold it in anymore" Knowing Jongin, it was probably a puppies-at-home-are-sick situation, so Kyungsoo let his mind wander for a bit. Jongin ended his diatribe with something about skinny dancers with great asses (great asses seemed to abound everywhere that day) "Um, Jongin,  _you_ are a skinny dancer with a great ass" Kyungsoo pointed out, amused.

Chanyeol suddenly waved to someone across their table and shouted "Hyunnie! Here!!" Jongdae grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Kyungsoo and crooned "He has the cutest butt I've ever seen." "Yeah, I'm not going to verify that, Jongdae. How did you check out his butt, anyway? He's facing you" Kyungsoo asked, tone dry. "I can literally sniff out a hot butt, young one. It is a gift. Also I saw it when he was ordering his drink, as I saw yours" Jongdae leered, his kitten smile sly. Kyungsoo shuddered. "That's....rather disturbing, Jongdae. You might not want to mention that in public" Yixing stated, wryly amused. Jongdae looked ready to bite back a response, when a bright, familiar voice chirped "Hi guys!" 

_No. Noooo._  It absolutely couldn't be- "I'm Baekhyun." It was.  _Holy shit._

Kyungsoo had been right. It  _was_  a nightmare of a first day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So.... this was not supposed to be out for another week, buuuut, a couple of exo videos and a food coma later, here we are.
> 
> We honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up (no like, for real this time) ;P
> 
> Comment and let us know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
